


Crazy In Love

by moonbeambucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeambucky/pseuds/moonbeambucky
Summary: You’re injured on a mission, taking a bullet for your best friend Bucky, but your relationship is on rocky waters after you confessed your feelings for him and he did not respond.





	Crazy In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on tumblr for @just-some-drabbles 4k follower Rom-Com Challenge. My prompt was “People do crazy things when they’re in love.”

Sunday is your favorite day of the week. It’s the only day Steve isn’t on everyone’s case to wake up early and train and you take full advantage of that. You loved sleeping in; your favorite part was waking up at a reasonable time and then rolling over again, throwing the blankets over your head to sleep some more. Your bed was comfortable and inviting. It was so inviting that a certain team member had found his way into your bed more than once.

You recall the first time Bucky had shared your bed those long months ago. It was the middle of the night and you woke up with a mouth feeling drier than the desert. Making your way into the kitchen for a glass of water you gasped, not expecting to run into anybody. Bucky picked his head up from the cool granite countertop, looking up at you with swollen red eyes. Immediately you were at his side, brushing the hair off of his sweaty forehead and pulling him into your tight embrace.

He clung to your body, sobbing into your chest and your heart broke for him. You offered him comfort, gently stroking one hand through his dark brown locks while the other rubbed his back. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to Bucky,” you said as he looked up at your kind eyes and soft smile. “Can I get you anything?”

He shook his head and with the faintest voice cried out, “I’m so tired Y/N.”

You didn’t have to ask what he meant, Bucky was your best friend and so you were well aware of the nightmares that plagued his mind. It shocked the entire team that Bucky opened up to you so quickly, he was friendly with all of them but kept himself emotionally distant, save for Steve. You didn’t expect to become this close with him but you clicked right away forming your tight-knit friendship.

You offered him your room so he could sleep, knowing that a change of scenery might help quiet his mind. Bucky climbed into your bed, his large frame sinking into the plush mattress. You were ready to trade places and sleep in his room before he stopped you, begging with a fragile voice for you to stay. You laid back as he curled himself next to you, resting his heavy head on your chest while you wrapped your arms around him. You weren’t comfortable by any means but you didn’t care, Bucky was finally asleep and putting his demons to rest for the night.

Your routine continued and you looked forward to every night that you shared your bed. Your friendship continued to grow as well as you spent most of your time together. You trained together, challenging each other in different types of combat; you bonded, forming inside jokes that made you burst out into fits of laughter. Bucky helped you plant lilacs in the garden behind the building. They were your favorite, their pleasant scent always calmed you. You kept fresh clippings on your nightstand, hoping the aroma would calm Bucky as well.

On the days you had off Bucky asked you to help catch him up on movies he missed. Sam would join you when you watched  _Die Hard_  and  _Rocky,_ but when you were alone in your room with Bucky he asked to watch musicals. His favorites were  _Carousel_ ,  _Singin’ in the Rain_  and  _Mary Poppins_. Your cheeks hurt from smiling so much as you observed him watching the film in awe as Julie Andrews flew in with her umbrella.

You weren’t sure when your feelings for him began but it became a daily struggle to keep them to yourself. Bucky trusted you, he valued your friendship and you knew how much he needed you as a friend and no more. These were your feelings, your problem and you thought it wasn’t fair to Bucky to put this on him. You thought about the team as well, you were such a great group, a family; you didn’t want to jeopardize any of this and so you pushed your thoughts down.

It was hard spending so much time with Bucky. Going out on missions with him was even worse. You slept at a safe house one night and your cruel mind thought of several scenarios as to how you could spend your time alone but Bucky never showed any signs that he thought of you as more than a friend.

You continued to hide your feelings until one night Natasha confronted you and there was no point in trying to hide them from her. “You’re basically dating,” she said, “Just without the intimacy… or the knowledge that you’re ‘official’, so maybe it’s time to change that,” she suggested.  
“Nat, it’s not that simple. He’s my friend, I can’t put this on him,” you sighed.  
“It’s not good to harbor these feelings, it’s not fair to you either Y/N.”

As time went by your feelings for Bucky continued to grow. He asked you to go to Coney Island with him and it was incredible. It was the perfect date, (minus it being an actual date) although you noticed he kept a picture of you both from that day on his dresser. _Could he possibly have feelings too?_ He slept in your bed every night despite not having nightmares anymore.  _Is he not looking to label whatever it is you have?_  One night he was being extra affectionate with his hugs and deep glances and you couldn’t take it anymore. You told him everything you felt, pouring your heart out to him, admitting that you loved him. That was the day that everything changed, the day your heart shattered into a million pieces after he left your room without responding to your confession.

How could he? After everything, how could he not even manage to say one word to you? You spent the rest of the night crying, your stomach was in knots as your face was drenched with the tears of your unrequited love. Your heavy head hit your pillow, soaking the fabric as you sobbed, straining your tired eyes. Running your hands along the empty space on your mattress where Bucky’s warm body should be, you regretting ever speaking up. You fell asleep on your comfortable mattress, feeling anything but comfort.

* * *

It was Sunday and it was early, too early to be awake but there you were, watching the orange glow of sunrise breaking over the tops of the trees. Your comfortable bed was empty as you lay in the medical bay of the compound, tossing and turning on the cement board they call a bed.  _Note to self, tell Tony to invest in better mattresses._  You glance at the monitor beside your bed, watching your vitals remain unchanged while the constant beeping of the machines has caused your left eye to twitch. You’re so exhausted you just want to rest. Trying to find a comfortable position you shift around again feeling a twinge of pain on your left side.  _Note to self, people who’ve had a chunk of their skin blown off should not rest their entire body weight that side._ Uncomfortable and laying flat again, you shut your eyes hoping that somehow you will fall asleep out of pure exhaustion.

A knock at the door pulls you out of the short nap you managed to take. Your eyes focus on Bucky standing at the foot of the bed. Normally you could read him like a book, but ever since your confession he’s been distant, wearing a constant poker face with no signs of faltering. Nevertheless you were glad to see him.

“Hey Bucky,” you said, curving one side of your mouth upwards into a lopsided smile.

He scans your body, from the gauze on your temple to the cringe worthy broken blood vessel in your right eye. He can’t see the stitches on your waist but he knows they’re there. You were unconscious after you were shot but he was there, watching the blood spill from your body as he frantically tried to put pressure on the gaping wound until you were brought back to the compound. His silent stares cause you to feel uncomfortable, you wish he would just speak. “Bucky?”

“What were you thinking Y/N?!” he shouts. The sudden rush of queasiness washes over you as he stands there and scolds you. “You should have called for backup. You shouldn’t have taken him on alone. Y-you could have died!”

You feel the sting of tears collect in your eyes prompting you to shut them quickly to prevent them from dropping.

“Why Y/N? Why did you do that?” his strained voice asked.

You swallowed the lump in your throat and steadied your voice before speaking, “You know why,” you firmly said, directing your gaze at Bucky’s storm colored eyes.

His lips are pressed together into a tense line as he stares at you not responding. He leaves the room without saying anything and only after you’re sure he isn’t coming back you let your guard drop along with your tears. Again! How can he do this again?

Shortly after Natasha visits you, casually strutting in as she makes her way towards your bed, gently sitting next to you. “How’re ya holding up?” she asked, rubbing her thumb across the top of your hand.   
“Remember when I said I wanted to lose a few inches? This isn’t how I wanted to do it,” you joked as the red head laughed.  
“I saw Bucky before, he didn’t look too happy.”  
“Well he came in to yell at me so…” you began to say.  
“What you did was pretty stupid, crazy even but I get it,” she said, squeezing your hand in solidarity.

Natasha leaves you to rest, if only you actually could. Your mind doesn’t stop, instead bringing your thoughts back to yesterday’s mission. The team was raiding a Hydra base, everything was going smoothly up until you encountered a lot more opposition than expected. Hydra had newly designed weapons with bullets that exploded upon contact. You were outnumbered, fighting a losing battle until Tony called in the Iron Legion. The droids helped even the playing field and things were looking up until you saw a Hydra agent aiming his weapon at Bucky who was too busy fighting off a group to notice.

You ran over to the significantly larger man, throwing a strong fist to his hard jaw. He turned towards you, laughing as he smacked you down with his weapon, opening a gash on the side of your face. You used every move you learned with Bucky in training, trying desperately to knock the weapon from his hands. You pressed your thumbs into your enemy’s eyes as he screamed out in pain. Your hold was broken as he kneed your gut. The man wildly threw his head back and down again towards your face, head butting you with all of his force centered on your right eye.

You fell to the ground in pain, dizzy and groaning. Blinking a few times to clear your vision, you saw the man take aim at Bucky. In that moment all you could think about is your love for Bucky, your love for the man who became your best friend, and wanting nothing to harm him ever again. He endured so much in his life and you’d be damned if you let him experience any more pain.

You screamed his name to grab his attention as you jumped in front of the man. His finger dislodged from the trigger, the bullet piercing your side with a searing burn. You fell to the ground, groaning in agony with a faded memory you of Bucky attacking the man that shot you.

Not realizing you had fallen asleep again, you woke up a few hours later, this time to the sweet fragrant smell that was permeating throughout your room. Opening your eyes you see lilacs, everywhere. The windowsill is covered with several vases of fresh cut lilacs in various colors, white, violet and periwinkle. There are several large urns filled with smaller lilac bushes, varying from pink to purple.

Your eyes find Bucky, planted on the chair beside your bed. His head is tilted down but he looks up when he heard you stirring. His beautiful blue eyes were staring back at you, this time without any anger.

“Bucky! What are you—”  
“I’m sorry Y/N, I’m so sorry, for everything.” Running his hands through his hair he exhaled deeply. You stared at him, confused and intrigued, waiting for him to continue.

“When you told me how you felt about me, that you loved me, I, wow I couldn’t believe it.” He paused to smile at you, his eyes catching your skeptical face. “I’m sorry I ran out of there, I didn’t mean to, I…”  
You  _had_  to interrupt him, “Didn’t mean to? Bucky I told you that I loved you and you ran away. Do you know how that felt?” The quickened sound of beeping on the monitor matched your pounding heart.

“I was scared because I, I feel the same way Y/N.” Your gaze softened at his admission, your mouth hung open, waiting to hear more. “I wasn’t sure that you thought of me like that but then you did and I panicked. It became real and then I worried about everything, about losing you or pushing you away somehow, so I left to talk to Steve but then you didn’t want to see me anymore.”

His expression dropped, taking a deep breath he spoke again, “When you got hurt, when you took that shot aimed at me it felt like the world stopped spinning. I’m crazy about you Y/N. I love you Y/N and I never want to let you go.”

You leaned forward, groaning slightly, to cup his cheek in your hand. He pressed into your touch and curved his lips up into a smile. “I love you Bucky.”

Slowly he leaned forward until his forehead was pressing against yours. The tip of your nose lightly grazed his skin as you tilted your head, pushing forward to connect your lips with his in a soft and tender kiss.

You smiled, relieved at his reciprocated feelings. Bucky climbed beside you, gently squeezing himself onto the small bed so that you could lay against him as he wrapped his arms around you. The sweet scent of the lilacs wafts through your nostrils as you breathe deeply.

“Hey Bucky, what’s with all of the flowers?” you asked chuckling.  
“What? They’re your favorites.” You heard the smile in his voice.   
“Bucky it’s too much! This is crazy!”  
“ **People do crazy things when they’re in love** ,” he replied, looking down at you with a loving gaze before tenderly kissing you again.


End file.
